


Сансара

by Philharmonic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Ведьмак
Genre: F/M, Психологическая драма, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic/pseuds/Philharmonic
Summary: Киаран знал о Софии очень мало и только то, о чем шепталась Малена с остальными сестрами — ее красота воспевалась ежедневно в корчме, она сама была женщиной Лоредо, жила в борделе и презирала тяжелую работу. Но он никогда не подозревал, что их, двоих таких не похожих друг на друга существ, свяжет Предзначение.





	1. Чёрт

**Author's Note:**

> Ору, нашла в закромах. Редачу и буду выставлять по мере сил.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> София пребывает на вечеринку, где Тиффани, ее давняя подруга, хвастается новым подарком от ухажера, бриллиантовой брошью в виде паука.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И ты можешь лгать, и можешь блудить,  
> И друзей предавать гуртом!  
> А то, что придется потом платить,  
> Так ведь это ж, пойми, потом!  
> Баста — Чёрт (А. Галич)

Когда София решила окончательно переступить через привычные для общества законы морали и зажила на широкую ногу по принципу «настоящие кисы любят только кис», все перевернулось у нее с ног на голову, жизнь выдала очередной финт и оставила ее практически ни с чем: выгнали из университета за пьянство и низкую успеваемость, из агентства уволили — она стала приходить на кастинги с опозданием, на шоу являлась под градусом или невменяемая с шальными, почти безумными после вечеринки глазами, от нее ушел уже почти что жених, купивший обручальное кольцо — она нашла коробочку в его же кармане пальто, разорвали окончательно всякую связь друзья и независимые работодатели. 

Нехватка денег сказалась особенно остро в тот момент, когда ей было необходимо заплатить за съемную квартиру, а мать рявкнула в трубку, что бы она свое шмотье дорогое продала или на панель шла, может, сказала она в слепой ярости на глупую дочь, которую сильно любила и за которую себя ненавидела — не уберегла от ошибок, так от нее толк выйдет, может, так она жизнь настоящую хлебнет, а не у Христа за пазухой жизнь проживать будет. Впрочем, со шмотками, брендовыми и не очень, София расставаться не желала, а на панель ей мешала пойти чисто профессиональная гордость — настоящая манекенщица известь жрать будет с голоду, но за простые купюры ноги не раздвинет. За право открывать или закрывать показ, за обложку, за портфолио от звездного фотографа, за контракт на квартал — пожалуйста. Но спать за простые деньги София бы никогда не стала, это же только купюры, так, мелочь, бумажка с клеймом от банка, пыль, если по-простому. Слава в светских кругах, миллионы подписчиков в Instagram, шумные вечеринки на яхтах, украшения, квартиры и виллы от богатых поклонников-арабов, а в конце свадьба в родовом замке герцога или графа — о такой жизни она мечтала с детства, ради нее она жрала сельдерей с хумусом и давилась творогом с низким процентом жирности, на пути к ней проводила дни в спортзале и спала со многими, очень многими, даже по ее мнению, людьми. У нее, кстати, почти получилось окрутить одного из этих денежных мешков, но он оказался чересчур сентиментальным и слишком честным: ушел от нее, когда узнал, что она не бросила своей привычки благодарить сторицей разных фотографов. София быстро нашла ему замену, однако сама не любила быть чьей-то тенью, а тут ей душу выели, и все закончилось, даже не успев толком начаться. 

Она по жизни была бесстрашным игроком, слишком сумасбродным и любящим риск, живущим почти на грани, желающим урвать главный приз, такой, какого бы не было ни у одной из ее соперниц и бывших подруг — София никогда не удовлетворялась ролями второго плана. Ее красота только подчеркивала шальную натуру: смуглая, черноволосая, с широкими бедрами, и-за которых ей слишком часто отказывали на кастингах, с яркими зелеными глазами, будто бы кошачьими, она походила бы на испанских красавиц-актрис, если бы не ее чересчур высокий рост и выпирающие от худобы ребра. 

Поэтому никого из тех, с кем еще София поддерживала связь, не удивился, когда она приняла приглашение посетить какой-то очередной коктейльный вечер в особняке у известного сенатора — она, несмотря ни на что, хотела восстановить свое имя в светских кругах и поскорее окольцевать идиота-богача, а потом и вовсе вернуться на подиум. На вечер ее пригласила дальняя подруга, с которой они были знакомы еще с университетской скамьи и которая не смогла выдержать серьезной конкуренции в мире манекенщиц, свернув на спокойную дорогу сожительниц. Это был пока еще открытый рынок для молодых и глупых: на один денежный мешок приходилось около пяти девочек, каждая знала о существовании других и в тайне надеялась перед разрывом урвать наиболее лакомый кусок в виде машины или виллы где-нибудь около моря. Многие кончали плохо, а некоторые, поумнее, выстраивали собственный малый бизнес и в итоге заводили настоящую семью. Тем не менее София такое не любила и даже, можно сказать, презирала — ей было противно довольствоваться объедками и заранее называть цену ниже той, которой она в действительности стоила. Но ей предложили пропустить пару бесплатных коктейлей в дорогом платье в довольно красивом месте, отвлечься тем самым от всех навалившихся разом проблем, а за это ей всего-то лишь стоило сказать «да» любому из первых трех подошедших к ней. 

София почти не колебалась.

Первое время в дороге ее занимали мысли об очередном скандале с матерью. Вспоминая свои слова, ей становилось стыдно, она начинала злиться, но не потому, что позволила себе сказать горькие и обидные слова, а потому, что считала себя умнее нее и пыталась заглушить в себе последние остатки совести, убедить себя в собственной правоте. Ничего не получалось — хотя София уже практически полностью могла контролировать эмоции, ломать при необходимости в себе моральные принципы, делать и говорить то, что не позволил бы себе ни один другой воспитанный человек, но когда дело касалось матери, все хваленное равнодушие и желание казаться еще более черствой и расчетливой летели к чертям, в пекло, так как София не могла оставаться спокойной и глухой к мольбам родного человека.

Но для матери мир, в котором жила София, был миром параллельным, недосягаемым, фантастическим. И это действительно было так: ты выходишь на подиум в пятнадцать лет, пытаешься не толстеть, мотаешь тряпками грудь, судорожно считаешь калории, спишь на работе в любом состоянии, хоть стоя, хоть сидя, выслушиваешь о своих красивых прямых ногах на кастингах, что они могут быть еще красивее и прямее, судорожно пьешь на вечеринках, заигрываешь с фотографами, со спонсорами, с богачами, потому что ты выйдешь из расхода в двадцать шесть, а если забеременеешь — еще раньше, останешься ни с чем и никогда более не вернешься обратно, если изначально не наметишь себе конечную цель. Быть моделью довольно просто: лицо, фигура — готова очередная манекенщица. Но красивых и высоких, как считала София, дохуя, а таких, как она и ее подруги по подиуму, мало. Нужно было быть волком, потому что это была волчья территория, и выживали здесь только те, кто знал себе цену и был готов рвать глотку ради желаемого.

Она столкнулась с Тиффани, подругой, пригласившей ее, прямо в аллее, ведущей к мраморной лестнице главного входа в довольно помпезный для чистых на руку сенаторов особняк, — та курила мундштук и пыталась поправить бриллиантовую брошь в виде паука на груди.

— Тиффани! — издали окликнула ее София, пытаясь ровно идти на каблуках по брусчатке.

— Ба! — бывшая манекенщица еще не избавилась от деревенской манеры говорить, хотя это придавало ей еще больше очарования. — Какие люди! Наконец-то ты пришла!

— Уже все началось? — они неловко обнялись, и Тиффани протянула ей мундштук, чтобы наконец справиться с брошью.

— Нет, нет. А как тебе мой подарочек? Вижу одела.

София перевела взгляд на собственные туфли — та ей прислала накануне вечеринки целых два пакета с новой обувью, сопроводив запиской, что это подарок от чистого сердца ей на именины, хотя знала, что их София праздновала в сентябре, а сейчас стоял май.

— Отличные. Я выбрала одни, другие вернула.

— Вот дура, — деловито протянула Тиффани, окончательно удовлетворившись положением броши на груди. — А это, — она любовно погладила паука по голове, — подарочек от моего.

— Трахаля? — не сдержалась София.

— Трахаля, но не хахаля, — рассмеялась Тиффани. — Все ты знаешь, Софийка. Отдай мне мою сигаретку. Благодарю, — София взяла ее под руку, и они вальяжно зашагали по аллее, — По секрету скажу, кого здесь можно окольцевать. Тот, что с бабочкой красной на груди, — это сам сенатор. К нему лучше не лезть. У него уже есть жена и баба какая-то, из французских домработниц, может, сегодня узнаю, тогда покажу. Говорят, с женой у него платонические отношения, они вместе Шекспирика читают, а вот француженку он трахает по ночам, да так громко, что дети-то однажды проснулись. Представляешь, он драл ее на рояле! — Тиффани толкнула ее в бок, захохотав громче обычного, и София поддержала ее улыбкой. — Там типа у них любовь до гроба. Скоро детки подрастут, отпишет жене пол состояния и женится на упругой заднице. Вечно у нас конкурентки какие-то понаехавшие суки. Кстати! — она потормошила Софию за руку и выдохнула дым почти ей в лицо. — А ты помнишь моего хахаля? Его сегодня не будет, он заболел. Так что я сегодня с одним музыкантом. Он песни для Адель пишет.

— Брошь его?

— Его, — Тиффани загордилась, вскинув подбородок. — Двоих не трогай, к остальным свободно можешь приклеиться. Хотя в таком наряде, ты еще отбиваться будешь. Но, смотри, из первых трех, ты должна выбрать хотя бы одного. Ладно? — Тиффани остановилась и заглянула ей в глаза. — Договорились? Может, потом, что-нибудь авось и получится.

— Я помню.

— Отлично, очень хорошо. Я именно тебя позвала, потому что я тебя люблю, хотя, знаешь, кто хотел? 

— Сука Дженни?

— Сука Дженни, — подтвердила Тиффани и воткнула мундштук в фигурно постриженную карликовую ель. — Пойдем. А как тебе мой новый цвет волос?

Тиффани изначально была брюнеткой, но года два назад крепко полюбила оттенки рыжего, и этот новый образ ей неописуемо шел, он молодил ее и придавал еще более озорной вид. 

— Миленько.

— Я две тыщи баксов заплатила, а ты — миленько? — Тиффани сложила руки на груди.

— Тебе идет, и ты это знаешь. А комплименты будет отвешивать тот, кто брошку подарил, — теперь София толкнула ее в бок, и они, посмеиваясь, чуть не упали на газон, выйдя из аллеи.

— Скупердяйка. Вон, видишь, сенатор?

София вгляделась и увидела очень высокого, широкоплечего, по-модному постриженного мужчину средних лет с бокалом шампанским в руке, явно из бывших военных — видно по выправке. Она не могла осуждать его за то, что он выбрал «упругую задницу» молодой шлюхи, охочей до денег, нежели эту сухую женщину, выглядевшую значительно старше своих лет и пытавшуюся поддержать разговор с его приятелями, но все время искавшую взглядом официанта с коктейлями. 

— А это его жена?

— Нет, сестра. Говорят, она болеет чем-то серьезным.

— А жена? — Софии захотелось сравнить себя с женой, а затем — с любовницей, у сестры же она уже выигрывала по внешности.

— Так, так, — для вида Тиффани встала к большей части гостей спиной и выудила у официанта апероль сприц. — Вон она, видишь, в зеленом платье? Таком, типа под бархат. У Valentino была такая модель в прошлом сезоне. 

— Вижу.

Это была еще совсем молодая женщина, такая же высокая, как и ее муж, с идеальной уложенной высокой прической и огромными изумрудно-золотыми серьгами. Она была бледнее многих окружающих ее дам, но эта бледность лишь подчеркивала ее острые черты лица и густые черные брови с ресницами, делала ее более аристократичной на первый взгляд. София осталась довольной — она сама была красивее сенаторши.

— А его шлюху покажешь?

— Да, сейчас, спрошу, кто это вообще. Я тут в первый раз, — Тиффани практически залпом опустошила коктейль. — Опа, щас. Меня зовут. Я на секунду, и уже буду с информацией. 

И София, и Тиффани прекрасно знали, что сожительница из бывших моделей, а тем более официальная спутница-модель всегда стояли в светской иерархии на несколько ступеней выше, чем любовница-иммигрантка из прислуги, поэтому не видели ничего постыдного в откровенной травле своих недо-конкуренток. В конце концов, обслуга не доживала до обещанных разводов, свадьбы и общих детей — их бросали ни с чем, потому что они сами выбирали роль, где они изначально были ничем. 

София между тем быстро оглядела всех официантов и пришла к выводу, что никто из девушек не был красивее нее. В ином случае она расценила бы это в качестве личного оскорбления — ей было противно проиграть тому, кто подает тебе чай, в такой простой вещи, как внешность.

— Вы одна? 

София вздрогнула от неожиданности и случайно выплеснула на каменные ступеньки свою маргариту. 

— Черт, напугал такую красивую женщину.

Это был один из приятелей сенатора: такой же высокий, плечистый, хорошо сложенный мужчина, лет под сорок, с темными густыми волосами, с крупными чертами лица, с большими серыми глазами, простым и скромным, даже немного застенчивым взглядом и с густой темной бородой. Одет он был в серое летнее пальто, под ним виднелся расстегнутый пиджак и бордово-синий галстук. Софии он сразу же понравился, и она решила сразу же выбрать его.

— Нет, не напугали.

Тиффани, заметившая, что София уже занята разговорами с мужчиной и, видимо, уже окончательно приняла решение о сегодняшнем своем избраннике, быстро шепнула на ухо своему музыканту что-то очень приятное, и его синие от вина губы растянулись в улыбке. 

— Я — Николас.

— Я, — она пожала протянутую большую ладонь, поудобнее перехватив в другой руке полупустой бокал с маргаритой, — София. 

— Я принесу новый коктейль. Подождете?

— Буду здесь, — еще более очаровательная улыбка — на его руке София заметила дорогие часы, они дороже всего, что на ней было надето.

Ей показалось, что Николас ушел в другую от барной стойки сторону, однако не придав этому особого значения, София начала многозначительно переглядываться с очень довольной и полупьяной от четырех аперолей Тиффани, которая оценила состояние новоприобретенного поклонника подружки очень просто — проведя по горлу ребром ладони. Софии понравилась характеристика, и они отсалютовали друг другу бокалами. 

Николас вернулся с красным вином и, как он выразился, с самой лучшей по эту сторону экватора апельсиновой текилой. 

Что было потом, София плохо помнила, и с каждым разом попытки полностью осознать произошедшее, обрисовать в голове мельчайшие детали той ужасной ночи приводили ее только к очередному нервному срыву.

Она была уверена, что еще очень долго говорила с Николасом на открытом воздухе о всякой ерунде, вздрагивала от порывов холодного ветра и пила апельсиновую текилу. Он, кажется, нет, он определенно точно накинул ей на плечи свое серое пальто, схватил за руки, почти выламывая их, и поцеловал. Но не было слышно ни звуков разбивающегося стекла, хотя она и выпустила из рук несчастный бокал, ни удивленных вздохов вокруг, ни громкой музыки — наверное, они стояли где-то глубоко в саду за особняком, а не на террасе среди всех гостей. Тем более София все-таки была уверена, что открыла глаза и увидела каменного льва, разинувшего пасть в немом рыке. Ей понравилась статуя, ей нравился Николас и его деньги, она чувствовала возбуждение, и она снова закрыла глаза. Ей показалось, что ее куда-то толкают. Она ожидала, что упадет на траву, так как Николас, как бывший военный, все-таки любил чувство опасности, и она даже пыталась поначалу немного поломаться для виду, но ощутила спиной только холодный камень. София хотела спросить, где же они, хотела разлепить глаза, но все плыло, вертелось, смешивалось, она будто бы вертелась на карусели. Ей казалось, как вокруг них стоят и перешептываются люди в черных колпаках, но ее раздевали, гладили, целовали, и она не хотела, чтобы это прекращалось, даже когда почувствовала на себе еще чьи-то руки, как ощутила, что в ней уже не только Николас, но и кто-то еще. Она повернула голову, но взгляд не фокусировался, а ей было так весело, так хорошо, что уже ничего не имело значения — только удовольствие. 

Ее тогда отрезвил только испуганный вскрик Тиффани и блеск ее бриллиантовой броши в свете факелов. София еле повернула голову и из последних сил попыталась вырваться из дурмана, но тут ее руки вывернули, скрутили над головой крепкой бечевкой. Она хотела лягнуть кого-то ногой, но почувствовала, что и ноги крепко были привязаны, а затем зажмурилась от боли в висках — кто-то ударил ее наотмашь по лицу. Тиффани начала кричать визгливо, высоким противным голосом о том, что они должны остановиться, что София не предназначалась для этого, что она привела кого-то другого, что она ее подруга и не может поступить так и что они еще пожалеют о содеянном, но через несколько мгновений замычала. 

София отвернулась и увидела очертания фигуры Николаса, у которого в руках сверкнул длинный бич с серебряной рукояткой. 

Он взмахнул им.

София закричала.

Тиффани, вырвавшись, начала резать веревки, от страха и спешки срезая кожу с запястий Софии.

Перед ними возвышался огромный черный паук.

София почувствовала, что Тиффани больше не причиняет ей вынужденной боли, что она лежит на ней и не двигается, а по груди течет что-то горячее, липкое, красное — кровь. Она попыталась спихнуть с себя мертвое тело, но не хватило сил, и она сжала пальцами еще теплое голое плечо подруги.

Паук внимательно впился в нее всеми своими восьмью глазами, и ей показалось, что у него морда льва.

А потом София помнила только очаровательное лицо молодой девушки, сосредоточенно оттирающей ей ото лба грязь и кровь.

— Ну, — заключила совсем еще девочка, увидев, как София смотрит на нее, — напугала ты нас, милочка. Никогда не видела доселе, как голые женщины с небес падали в борделях. Хорошо, что не полуночница. 

За окном грянул раскатистый гром, и София повернула голову, попробовав разглядеть за окном бурю, но увидела только яркое полуденное солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь кроны деревьев.


	2. Черная невеста

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> София встречается со своим Предназначением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ты говорила: «Трезвой жить неуместно»  
> И прожигала жизнь, ища свое место  
> Кукрыниксы — Черная невеста

Мадам Гарвена отлично помнила, как Лоредо впервые рассмотрел Софию и полушепотом произнес: «Какая…». Слово неопределенное и недоговоренное; он моментально взял себя в руки и больше ничего не прибавил, однако этого было достаточно. 

София уверенно шагала под руку с Дэрэ по украшенной к Беллетэйну площади фактории в чрезвычайно богатом платье, которое было пышнее, чем того требовала современная мода и нынешнее ее положение. За ними из таверны вывалились еще человек пять, и так как обе были необычайно хороши собой, то не было ничего странного, что за ними двигается столько поклонников. Ее и Дэрэ тотчас заметили почти все, но старались показывать вид, что совершенно их не видят, и только разве некоторые из молодежи и старых женщин улыбнулись на них, передавая друг другу что-то вполголоса. Не видеть их совсем было нельзя: они явно кричали о себе, говорили громко, смеялись, даже пытались танцевать. 

Но сама София была нечто особенное, нечто совсем не такое, как остальная публика, собравшаяся на музыку, и поклонники, шествующие за ней с улюлюканьем. Она же была эксцентричнее своей новообретенной подруги: ей было совершенно все равно, ухаживает за ней кто-то, или же она совершенно одна. Мадам Гарвена тогда точно уверилась и с течением времени только убеждалась, так как не раз сталкивалась с этим за свою жизнь, что имеет дело с помешанной. 

Лоредо не сводил взгляда, следил, как зачарованный, за каждым движением ее юбок, за каждым ее словом, жестом, улыбкой. Ему казалось в тот миг, что он никогда не видал девушки красивее.

— Ты, — деловито проговорил он, подойдя к ней, когда она осталась совершенно одна — Дэрэ куда-то запропастилась с двумя купцами, — София, да?

Она повернулась к нему и поглядела так, будто бы видела впервые. На ее голове уже красовался венок из только что сорванных цветов — королева праздника была выбрана единогласно. 

— София. А вы — комендант?

— Комендант. Лоредо Бернард. 

София примерно через две недели после своего пробуждения в борделе мадам Гарвены решила — девиз «настоящие кисы любят только кис», оказывается, можно было применить везде и всегда, даже во сне. И, не забывая, что все происходящее вокруг есть ее собственный дурман, она стремилась хотя бы в нем сохранить лицо и не умереть в сточной канаве за корчмой, потому что была уверена, что в реальности она давно уже валяется под наркотой где-нибудь в грязном подвале, ожидая, пока богатые ублюдки-сенаторы вдоволь с ней наиграются и, в конце концов, убьют. Иначе, чем объяснить все это: и заостренные уши у некоторых проституток, и диковинные монеты вместо долларов, и многочисленных карликов, больше похожих на гномов из детских сказок, и полные благоговения истории о чародейках, и даже этих монстров, изредка вылезающих из собственных нор на солнцепек, — как все это можно было осознать и понять, чем можно это было считать, как не галлюциногенным сном? 

— Я много слышала о вас, — самый лучший способ защитить себя — выбрать того, кто сильнее и стать для него очень ценной, — А вы откуда меня знаете?

— Ба, да как же мне можно не знать самую красивую женщину в этой славной фактории, если фактория — моя?

«Славная фактория, как же», — подумала София, одарив его чуть стыдливой улыбкой. — «Зловонная дыра с сифилисными шлюхами за пригоршню баксов и вечно проспиртованными мужиками с импотенцией. Интересно, меня в такой же держат?». 

— Вы мне льстите, вы же комендант, — она не любила показывать мужчинам, что знает о своей красоте, о своих женских чарах и, самое главное, об их же желаниях, которые они практически всегда боялись озвучивать; это давало ей шанс побыть менее опасной для них. — Наверняка, здесь часто проезжают богатые дамы из знати.

— Ни одна из этих курв не стоит тебя, — Лоредо, мгновенно отбросив формальности, кивком головы указал на ее венок. — Я не один так считаю. Глас народа.

— Раньше несколько раз подряд королевой была Дэрэ, — София заозиралась, чтобы выцепить ее глазами, но девушки нигде не было. — Думаю, всем хотелось просто видеть новое лицо.

— Такое лицо, как у тебя, чародейки малюют веками, а все равно куры драные. Из каких ты краев?

Видимо, он надумал застать ее врасплох.

— Из Аэдирна. С Гарвеной мы давно знакомы.

— По работе? — оскалился Лоредо.

— Нет. Раньше жили рядом. Я знала ее мужа, он был моим кузеном.

Ложь, сочиненная наперебой Дэрэ и мадам, действительно была образцом женского искусства говорить обо всем, не рассказывая при этом ничего, поэтому Лоредо остался доволен и, сплюнув, ответил:

— Да, Гарвена та еще сука, поди, твоего кузена и отправила, как травит здесь всех своим присутствием. Надолго здесь, мамзель?

София подумала: либо сейчас, прямо в лоб, либо уже никогда.

— Смотря, что меня здесь задержит.

Она дала ему возможность подумать, что он видит ее насквозь. Лоредо улыбнулся.

Мужчины вокруг Софии всегда считали, что они умнее нее, что быстро разгадывают ее детские игры и стремления. Для тех, кто был поумнее, она создавала иллюзии сложнее, чтобы они помучились несколько недель и пришли к выводу, выгодному ей. Иногда она недооценивала соперников, иногда не могла точно определить, кто есть враг, а к кому можно сегодня сесть в машину, и только тогда она уходила в тень и наблюдала. И несколько раз это спасало ее.

— А кто король? — Лоредо протянул руку к ее лицу, как бы невзначай большим пальцем задев щеку, и снял венок. 

— Не знаю. Пока не объявляли, — София поняла — сработало.

Он покрутил венок в руке и надел себе на голову.

— Как?

«Охуенно интеллектуально», — подумала она, но вслух проговорила:

— Довольно интересно. 

— Тогда король уже выбран.

Она даже усмехнулась его самоуверенности, Лоредо же расценил ее секундную улыбку, как благосклонность.

— Эй! София! — Гарвена очутилась рядом совершенно неожиданно, будто бы из-под земли выросла. — Лоредо, сними, это для женщин.

Он скривился, показывая, как презирает ее, но венок снял и протянул заулыбавшейся Софии.

— Пошли, — мадам схватила ее под руку и почти силком, протащив через всю площадь, затолкала в таверну, а затем — на второй этаж и в одну из комнат.

Не сказав ни слова, она выдернула из ее рук венок, швырнула на пол и придавила каблуком красных башмачков. София только с достоинством встретила ее бешеный взгляд, продолжая молча наблюдать, как Гарвена мечется по комнате, закрывая окна белыми тряпками и не зная, куда девать накопившую ярость.

— Девочка, а ты тупая или помешанная? — хотя она давно решила для себя ответ на этот вопрос, ей не терпелось услышать Софию.

— Ты сама сказала, что здесь он самый важный хер, — пожала плечами София, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— Знаешь, что он делает с девушками-эльфками? — прошипела мадам Гарвена. — Он их крадет, насилует неделями, а потом выпускает голых и стреляет по ним от забавы, если до этого в бешенстве не зашиб. Хочешь к нему на хер — пожалуйста! Но тогда убирайся из моей комнаты и живи на улице, жри со свиньями!

София еле заметно улыбнулась — везде власть имущие развлекаются одинаково.

— Ты меня этим запугать сейчас хотела?

— Если не выйдет — значит, что ты точно сумасшедшая.

— А если я тебе скажу, — тут София поднялась, подошла к окну и, одернув нелепые тряпки, стала высматривать что-то в кронах деревьев по ту сторону реки, — что я не раз уже сталкивалась с людьми, которые мучали, насиловали и подсаживали на наркоту баб? Только если я тебе скажу, что я стояла и наблюдала это со стороны. Потому что они были тупыми и самонадеянными, а я — осторожной и умной. Что ты на это скажешь?

— Лоредо поди тоже не идиот.

— Он? — София не отрывала взгляда от окна. — Нет, он не идиот. Но если я не хочу трахаться с мужиками, как Дэрэ, мне точно нужно найти кого-то одного.

— Да на Лоредо, что, свет клином сошелся? Здесь много мужиков. Вон, купца в койку затащи, а потом — вали на все четыре стороны, хоть к Махакамским горам, хоть на крайний Север, хоть в сам Золотой город!

— Потому что он меня захотел сам. А если он, тупая ты дура, — София повернулась к ней в пол-оборота, — самый здесь большой хер, он возьмет меня, изнасилует, а потом голой по мне стрелять будет, пока я не покажу ему, что сама в него влюблена.

Гарвена отшатнулась от нее, как от прокаженной. 

— Мелитэле сохрани!

— Что? — ехидно улыбнулась София. — Не думала, что я такая умная?

— Я знала, что ты помешанная! Совершенно сумасшедшая!

— Когда я покажу ему, что благодарна, я могу сыграть и влюбленность. А потом — будь, что будет, — она снова отвернулась к окну. — Все равно я долго жить не буду. Наверняка, там скоро сдохну, как собака.

Мадам Гарвена не слышала последних ее слов, но даже если бы и услышала, то все равно списала все на помутнее рассудка.

— Довольно, — произнесла, чуть погодя, София. — Уходи, пожалуйста.

— Послушай, — Гарвена сделала шаг к ней, — Лоредо — уродец конченный, маменькин сынок и трахнутый на голову расист. Пока ты здесь делаешь то, что обещала делать, я даю тебе еду и кров. Но если он придет и придет по твою душу — я не пошевелю и пальцем. Ты поняла?

София молчала и рассматривала уже тронутое морщинами лицо мадам. 

— Ты поняла? — нетерпеливо повторила Гарвена.

— Поняла, — ответила София и легко улыбнулась.

— Сумасшедшая, — снова выплюнула мадам, покачав головой, и вышла, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью и закрыв снаружи комнату на замок. 

София глубоко вздохнула и присела обратно на кровать. Она начала растирать горло ладонью — ей казалось, будто бы она задыхается. Приступ паники усиливался, и София уткнулась лицом в подушку, намереваясь заглушить собственные рыдания. Но слез не получалось, и она только мычала. В комнате становилось душно, поэтому София, вдоволь намучившись с истерикой, решила отворить окно и посидеть, помечтать о чем-нибудь, о чем — она сама еще не знала, хотя в голове роилось множество мыслей.

В тот день стоял солнечный зной. К полудню уже на площади никого не было: не притронуться к чугунной ручке в таверну, вверх не поднять головы — иссиня-желтое небо было накалено жаром, земля под ногами плавилась. София сидела перед окном и, подперев голову рукой, чувствовала, как из-за близости реки становится еще тяжелее дышать, а шея и спина покрываются испариной. Вечером можно было бы выйти и постирать оставшиеся еще со вчерашнего дня полотенца с простынями, сейчас же делать ничего не хотелось.

Она схватила со столика сорванную розыскную грамоту на Иорвета и, сложив ее пополам, начала обмахиваться со скуки.

В голове больше не было никаких мыслей.

— Мислдырня? — позвал осторожно елейный голос, но София не откликнулась, рассматривая другой берег Понтара, тонкие ленты желтых песков рядом с водой, а за ними — ровную степь донников и стройный ряд липок. — Мамзель? София, душенька!

София дернулась, будто от крепкой пощечины, и, чуть перегнувшись через окошко, поглядела вниз.

— Вы же бард? — спросила она, припоминая, как ей понравилась его баллада про глупую русалку и влюбленного князя, которую он распевал сегодня на площади прямо с раннего утра. 

— Я без ума, что удостоился твоей благосклонности, ягодка моя, — Лютик выглядел очень встревоженным, все время озираясь по сторонам, — Не могла бы ты мне немного подсобить и укрыть меня у себя? 

София тихо расхохоталась:

— С чего бы?

— Посвящу балладу, душенька! — он пугливо сжал в обеих руках лютню. — Голубушка, мне все-таки необходимо удрать от одной очень ревнивой дамы.

— А она потом мне в волосы не вцепится? — поинтересовалась София.

— Конечно же, не посмеет! — удивился Лютик, почти оскорбившись. — Ягодка, очень надо. Пусти, пожалуйста.

— Входи через таверну, только у меня комната заперта.

Лютик помялся и махнул рукой, залихвацки ставя ногу на одну из винных бочек.

— Через таверну — верная смерть. Если спустишь одеяло, я взберусь.

— Я не вытяну, — София даже показушно сникла, потому что ей очень хотелось познакомиться с Лютиком и провести некоторое время наедине с мужчиной, который ей был по-настоящему приятен.

— А ты привяжи к чему-нибудь. Я уж взберусь. Ягодка, только побыстрее, очень прошу!

София отошла от окна, быстро оглядела комнату и, выудив из горы своей стирки длинное шерстяное покрывало, метнулась к окну.

— Лови!

Лютик уже балансировал на бочке, стараясь удержать и себя, и свою лютню. Он пару раз бестолково пытался взмахнуть руками, пока наконец не поймал край покрывала. Натянув его на себя со всей силы, он одной ногой уперся в стену, а другой попытался оттолкнуться от бочки. Получилось раза с третьего, однако Лютик не собирался сдаваться, хотя уже совершенно выдохся. 

— Ну же! — крикнула ему София, и он, собрав всю ловкость в кулак, засеменил по стене и через мгновение оказался у нее в комнате со своей лютней в обнимку.

— Ягодка… — Лютик тяжело дышал и перекатился на спину, — Ягодка… Вытащи покрывало, чтобы не догадались… Пожалуйста.

София тут же швырнула покрывало ему в лицо, и он закашлял от пыли и вони.

— Боги! Ты меня спасла, голубочка, — он выбрался из-под покрывала и посмотрел на нее, оценивая.

В ее красоте было что-то нездешнее. Смоляные глянцевитые волосы, выцветшие угрюмые глаза, ввалившиеся щеки и совершенно, даже, можно сказать, что непозволительно, исхудавшее тело. Она была очень высокой и костлявой для здешних краев, а ее белые руки никогда не знали тяжелой работы. 

— Ягодка, а ты откуда такая красотка взялась? — он все еще сидел на полу и смотрел такими же заинтересованными глазами на Софию, какими она смотрела на него.

— Из Аэдирна. Только я не шлюха.

— А кто? — удивился Лютик.

— Золовка Гарвены.

— У мадам был муж? — продолжал удивляться он.

— Умер давно, я приехала к ней, потому что у меня никого больше не осталось.

— Прегрустная история, — ответил он и встал с пола, отряхивая камзол от пыли. — Ты меня спасла, моя ягодка. 

И в следующую секунду на улице послышались мужские голоса, София аккуратно выглянула из окошка, заметив краем глаза, как с лица Лютика спала вся краска — он сделался бледнее полуночницы, картинки которых она находила в ветхих книжках.

— Эй, Софка, — гаркнул один из них, наиболее разбойничьего вида, заметив ее темненькую голову, — не видала, курва, здесь хлюпика одного? Такой, педрила, как петух разукрашенный?

— Нет, не видела. Гарвена мне сказала зашить пару тряпок, поэтому я тут сижу весь день, — София сделала расстроенное лицо. — Глаз не поднимаю. 

— Увидишь — скажешь мне? — он подмигнул ей. 

— Увижу — скажу.

Она улыбнулась ему в последний раз и закрыла окно.

Повернувшись к барду, София увидела, что Лютик смотрел на нее затравленным зверьком, а руки его безвольно висели вдоль тела.

— Хороша твоя ревнивая телка, — она была выше него на несколько дюймов и чувствовала что-то наподобие власти. — Что ты натворил?

Он сглотнул, но тут же мотнул головой, прогоняя минутную слабость, и сел на ее кровать, положив лютню рядом и схватившись за голову обеими руками.

— Знаешь Малену?

— Эльфийскую шлюху?

— Она не проститутка! — возмутился Лютик. — Малена — создание природы, дитя свободного народа, для них любовь, ягодка, совершенно другое, нежели для нас, рабов предрассудков и моральных принципов в отношении плотских наслаждений…

— Ага, — отозвалась София, садясь перед ним на стул, — я и говорю — шлюха.

Лютик недовольно покосился на нее, но смолчал и продолжил:

— Был у нее полюбовник, сучий сын Димитр. Они же давно уже не проводят время вместе… Верно? Однако он взревновал меня к ней сегодня на этом празднике, когда я всего лишь сочинял песенку во славу прекрасных женщин!

София нахмурилась: она помнила, что Малена целое утро провела подле Димитра, метая в нее завистливые взгляды и даже на пару с одним кметом возмутилась выбором королевы праздника, а Лютик, сначала поющий на площади похабные песенки, а после горланивший полюбившуюся ей балладу в таверне, куда-то исчез и до того момента, как он попросил помощи, она не видела его.

— Зачем ты к ней полез? Каждый знает, что Димитр пасет ее, как собственность. А тебе он шею сломает, — и все-таки она решила подыграть его лжи, потому что не хотела сильнее впутываться во что-то, с теми, кого боялась и кем не могла управлять.

— Я же не знал! — истерически взвизгнул Лютик, схватил лютню в руки и начал ходить по комнате кругами, но тут остановился и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте, — Ягодка моя, можно я у тебя тут побуду? 

— Побудь, — легко согласилась София. — Можешь даже спеть что-нибудь, но только тихо. Гарвена узнает — снова отправит стирать в ледяную реку, а мне нравится в озере, там хоть вода теплая.

Она присела перед грязным бельем на пол и, начав разбирать рубашки — к рубашкам, полотенца — к полотенцам, подумала, услышав тихие переливы струн лютни, что прошло уже двадцать семь дней с момента той ужасной ночи, а она никак не хочет умирать или хотя бы просыпаться. Изредка ей мерещилась по углам или в лицах проституток испуганная Тиффани, за окном солнечные зайчики на реке напоминали о блеске кнута с серебряной ручкой, в иных гномах она видела страшные глаза Николаса, а однажды в зеркале ей почудился тот паук с львиной головой, и в эти минуты ей казалось, что конец близок, что еще немного, еще день или два, и она умрет. 

Но чем дольше она жила под бдительным надзором Гарвены, тем сложнее ей становилось обманывать себя, что все происходящее есть сон и выдумка. 

— София, ягодка, а чем ты занималась раньше?

София посмотрела на него, аккуратно перед собой складывая рубашку Дэрэ, и пожала плечами:

— Всем понемногу. 

— Понемногу?

— Да, то там, то сям, — выдала цитату Гарвены София и заулыбалась — она даже начинала говорить, как местные.

— А муж был?

— Нет, не было, — ответила она и с дуру добавила. — Был жених. 

Лютик задумчиво перебрал струны.

— И куда же он пропал от такой красавицы? 

— Я от него пропала, — сказала София.

Она улыбнулась снова, но теперь уже воспоминаниям, а потом дернула плечом — вспомнился предыдущий, тот, что целенаправленно и страшно избил ее, да так бил в живот, грудь и по лицу, чтобы не оставалось синяков, чтобы не видно было никому. 

— Пропала? Куда же?

— Сюда, — выкрутилась София, и Лютик кинул тяжелый взгляд на окно, снова задумчиво перебирая струны.

— А чего пропала? 

— Хотела, — она горделиво мотнула головой.

— Ягодка, послушай меня, как друга своего, достоинство женщины — в ее скромности. А ты о своей красоте знаешь, — Лютик заулыбался, и София усмехнулась.

— И много ты женщин знал. Таких, как я?

— Немного, — согласился бард, — Но мадам недавно кричала, будто бы ты помешанная. Говорила, что ты с Лоредо хочешь сойтись.

София сощурила глаза в подозрении, но все-таки чуть погодя ответила:

— А если я скажу, что влюбилась?

Лютик шарахнулся, точь-в-точь, как тогда Гарвена:

— Помилуй, ягодка! Потаскун, бабник, по эльфкам бегает! Слава на весь Флотзам! 

— Ты сейчас себя описал? — София заулыбалась, почти заканчивая приготовления к стирке — за разговором дело пошло быстрее, и она почти не думала о своей судьбе.

— Нашла жениха, ничего не скажешь, ягодка, — не стал отвечать на ее выпад Лютик. — Только и добро, что комендант. А вообще, — тут бард прищурился, приготовившись козырнуть последним доводом, — слышала, что он ворует эльфок и держит у себя в замке?

— Так я не эльфка.

— А с чего ты решила, что придешься по вкусу? Ты писанная красавица, этого не отнять, — он потер лицо руками от усталости, — но эльфийки, они же другие… Вечно молодые, в конце концов. А наш век короток. 

— Знаешь, как говорят в моих краях? 

— Как же?

— Красота надоедает за один день, а с красивым человеком и тысяча лет — не срок.

Лютик посмотрел на нее, как громом пораженный.

— Дуреха, ты, ягодка, — разочарованно выдохнул он. — Думаешь, скотина Лоредо твою красоту души оценит?

София загадочно промолчала, лишь пожав одним плечом и думая о том, какой же он все-таки дурак.

— Он только попользуется тобой, а потом сошлет в бордель! — продолжал он. — Опомнись, заклинаю! Как друг!

— Мы с тобой знакомы всего от силы часа два, а ты уже меня жить учишь, — усмехнулась София, поднимаясь с колен. — Я сейчас Гарвену позову, ты спрячься под кровать. Когда выйдем — можешь убежать. Только не попадайся на глаза Димитру, мне очень понравилась баллада.

— Какая? — довольно поинтересовался Лютик, вмиг забыв о том, что переживал за нее.

— Про русалку и князя. Очень красиво. Хотя я ее и до тебя знала.

— Кто сей плагиатор!? — вскричал Лютик, подрываясь с места. — Это мое! Я ее выдумал, записал и исполнял!

— Успокойся и лезь под кровать, иначе позову Гарвену, сам будешь расхлебывать, пока я буду орать о том, что ты меня изнасиловать пытался.

Лютик побледнел и бессмысленно хлопая ртом, как рыба, в конце концов, сжал в руках лютню, приготовившись к засаде.

София весело хохотнула, смотря, как он залезает под кровать и даже пару раз чихает от пыли, а затем звонко прокричала:

— Гарвена! Отвори! Мне нужно выстирать белье!

Взглянув в окно во время перепалки с Лютиком, она увидела, что с севера находил дождь, и решила, что работу лучше закончить сегодня до вечера, пока стояла духота и солнечные лучи палили раскаленную землю. 

Гарвена появилась несколько минут спустя и, недовольно оглядев Софию, комнату, сложенные аккуратно в корзину рубашки, полотенца и простыни с наволочками, проговорила, стоя в дверях:

— Возвращайся, как только закончишь. Нечего мелькать у людей перед глазами.

София только кивнула, схватила со стола ленту для волос и, взвалив на плечо корзину, поплелась к излюбленному своему месту.

По синему небу плыли изорванные ветром облака. Не поднимая головы, София чувствовала, когда набежавшая тучка заслоняла солнце; на миг становилось прохладнее, на поросли донника, на кусты малины, на толстые стволы деревьев ложилась серая тень. Звонче пели птицы, даже ветер, сушивший ее мокрое от жары лицо, казался менее горячим. 

Подойдя к мелкому озеру, она тут же подняла широкий подол своего нарядного платья, подвязав его выше колена, связала лентой волосы на макушке и, вывалив из корзины рубашки, начала полоскать их в еле теплой воде. Работы предстояло много, а ветер все усиливался, яростными порывами проходясь по кронам, заставляя птиц испуганно взлетать ввысь. 

София была полностью занята стиркой.

Ей вспомнилось собственное детство, когда она также стирала отцовское белье и мамины чулки в холодной реке, потому что дома отключали газ и воду из-за неуплаты налогов. 

«Да!» — подумал она, улыбаясь. — «Хорошо я сделала, что ушла от них. Где бы сейчас я была? Работала бы на ранчо за гроши, доила бы коров. Нет, хорошо поступила, что стала моделью. Жаль, Тиффани оказалась сукой. Если выберусь — убью ее. Черт. Из-за этой дряни потом всю жизнь себе испоганю. Лучше просто изобью так, чтобы вспомнить имени своего не смогла».

Грянул гром, и София вздрогнула, подняла глаза — одна из рубашек уплывала в реку. Вскочив на ноги, она приподняла подол платья еще выше и побежала за одеждой. Смогла София схватить расшитую золотыми нитками рубаху Дэрэ только тогда, когда забежала в озеро по пояс. 

— Вот же, сука! — выругалась она, осознав, что до сих пор держит одной рукой подол юбки.

Выползя кое-как на берег, София ощутила всю тяжесть мокрого платья и ледяные порывы ветра — солнце уже больше не грело ее. С востока ползла черная клубящаяся туча, глухо грохотал гром. Пронизывая облака, извиваясь, скользила по небу красно-белая молния. Ветер клонил на запад травы, кустарники, солодки. Стремительно находил дождь. 

София обвела взглядом несколько полотенец, оставшихся нетронутыми, несколько секунд сидела на берегу в замешательстве, а потом махнула рукой и принялась быстро выстирывать и их. 

— Какая неожиданная встреча!

От неожиданности София вздрогнула, еле дыша от страха, повернулась, но тут же расслабилась и облегченно выдохнула. 

Это была Малена.

— Что ты здесь забыла? — эльфка не взлюбила Софию с самых первых дней, как увидала ее, и та платила ей той же монетой.

Взаимная ненависть между ними возникла неосознанно и практически мгновенно, как будто бы они знали друг друга всю жизнь и встретились после долгого расставания. 

— А ты? Отстирываешь сперму стражников или своих грязных d’hoine-свиноматок?

У Софии потемнело в глазах.

«К черту!» — подумала она, тут же выпрямилась, как струна, и смачно влепила Малене оплеуху мокрым полотенцем. Эльфка, готовая только к словесной перепалке, пошатнулась, пытаясь стряхнуть звон в голове. 

— Ах, ты, паршивая сука! — взревела Малена и с остервенением накинулась на оторопевшую Софию, вцепившись ей в волосы.

София схватила ее за горло и, подставив подножку, сама запуталась в мокрых юбках. Боль пронзила поясницу, из легких выбило весь воздух — они упали на камни. Малена, оказавшись сверху, ударила ее наотмашь, а затем, схватив покрепче за волосы, попыталась перевернуть на живот. 

— Сдохни, дрянь! — озлобленно прокричала она.

Над ними с сухим треском ударил гром.

— Тварь! — София извернулась из последних сил и сбросила с себя Малену, перекинув ее каким-то чудом через себя.

Эльфка, отфыркиваясь от воды, замерла в полуметре, готовая к очередному прыжку. София же, не сводя с нее внимательных глаз, пыталась прийти в себя; все происходящее неожиданно показалось ей детской забавой — зачем они дерутся, зачем она ударила ее полотенцем, с чего бы вдруг ей так реагировать на оскорбления тех, до кого ей не было дела? Но Дэрэ выходила ее, выкормила, отмывала от грязи с кровью, учила всему в этом мире, рассказывала сказки, причесывала волосы — неужели она не заслужила даже того, чтобы София защитила ее честь перед такой, как Малена? 

— Еще раз, — тяжело дыша прохрипела София, сплевывая воду, — еще раз посмеешь сказать что-то про девчонок — убью. 

Малена смотрела на нее, не отрывая взгляда. На фоне вставшей вполнеба черной грозовой тучи София казалась ей незнакомой и страшной.

— Поняла, сука? — в голосе Софии послышалась сталь.

Эльфка растянула рот в некрасивой, почти безумной улыбке и хотела что-то ответить, как неожиданно замерла, будто бы прислушиваясь к чему-то. София повернула голову в сторону чащобы, и ветер ей принес отголоски боевого клича. «Vrihedd!» — отозвался лес. Малена снова уставилась на нее.

Они глядели друг на друга, не смея пошевелиться, и каждая думала о своем: София — о том, что эльфка сейчас накинется на нее, а у нее самой не хватало сил, чтобы отбиваться, Малена — о том, что хоть она почему-то так сильно ненавидела Софию, сейчас она не могла, не хотела ее убивать. 

— Уходи, если жизнь дорога, — скороговоркой произнесла она и, быстро поднявшись на ноги, рванула в сторону зарослей донника.

София, будто бы отойдя от морока, беспомощно огляделась: несколько рубах уплывали в разные стороны, начал легонько накрапывать дождь. Она сразу же бросилась в воду, поймала всю одежду, вышла на берег и, трясущимися от холода и неожиданной стычки с Маленой, руками стала отжимать выстиранное белье и кидать его в промытую корзину. 

«Быстрее! Быстрее!» — кричала она самой себе, но тело не слушалось, а спина при каждом движении отдавалась колющей болью.

Она вылетела на знакомую тропинку, еле удерживая корзину на своем плече, и понеслась домой, как вепрь, круша все по дороге. 

Но как только София обогнула широкий ствол многовекового дуба, она тут же, пискляво вскрикнув, замерла на месте. 

— Господи!

На нее смотрел невидящими из-за заплывшей крови глазами не то человек, не то призрак. 

— Господи, — повторила она уже полушепотом, пятясь назад. 

Существо покачнулось, и София, не помня себя от страха, бросив в него корзину с бельем, побежала наутек — к воротам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С одной стороны, мне не нравится эта глава, но, на удивление, она легко редактировалась.


	3. Игра с огнем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> София принимает свою судьбу, окончательно убедившись, что все вокруг происходит по-настоящему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я был им как в горле кость  
> Я видел их всех насквозь  
> Я злостью платил за злость  
> Ария — Игра с огнем

Дэрэ попала в бордель в восемнадцать лет, прямиком из отчего дома в Дол Блатанна. За год до знакомства с мадам Гарвеной она работала в саду у одного из оставшихся здесь на вечном поселении вельмож Аэдирна. Ночью он, шестидесятилетний пьяница, связал ее ноги и руки поводьями, вынес в конюшни и изнасиловал. 

— Пикнешь — убью, — пообещал он.

Ранним утром она собрала свои вещи, оставшиеся у нее после смерти всей родни от Катрионы, и, прихватив с собой пару побрякушек из вельможеской коллекции, дала сайгака в сторону Новиграда, понимая, что теперь ей две дороги — в бордель или в белки. В великом вольном городе Дэрэ прожила всего лишь несколько месяцев, а затем, окончательно изголодавшись и переболев несколько раз воспалением легких, отправилась с горя в Вызиму, где и познакомилась с Гарвеной, тщательно выбиравшей новых девочек к себе в бордель во Флотзам. 

Нельзя было сказать, что Дэрэ полностью нравилась новая жизнь среди ненавидевших ее кметов и стражников, но это было лучше, чем промозглые ночи в пещерах, корешки на обед и ужин и вечная опасность бесславной смерти от стрелы или меча в лесах, так и не успев ни родить ребенка, ни построить собственную семью. А Дэрэ всю свою короткую даже по человеческим меркам жизнь мечтала о потомстве, поэтому упорно отсиживалась в борделе в надежде соблазнить какого-нибудь проезжающего эльфа-купца. И в этих наивных юношеских мечтах она бы провела столетия, если бы боги не сжалились над ней и не подарили одним ранним днем Софию, девицу с испуганными глазами и повадками княжны. 

София заменила ей ребенка. Она не умела ничего, как будто бы ей действительно было пять лет: ни разжигать костер, ни отстирывать пятна на простынях, не знала, что благодаря рису можно было вывести весь запекшийся жир в кастрюлях и котлах, не знала ни о чародейках, ни о колдунах — словом, Дэрэ научила ее всему тому, чему она хотела бы научить собственное дитя. И единственное, чего она не смогла предусмотреть, чего она так и не смогла рассмотреть в ее душе поначалу — так это безотчетное желание жить и собственный, уже давно сформировавшийся характер, да такой характер, что его нельзя было сломить ни уговорами, ни проповедями. 

— Ну, и зачем ты Малену избила? — поинтересовалась Дэрэ, прикладывая ледяную тряпку к спине Софии — на позвонках наливался малиновым бугром синяк. 

София зашипела, хотела извернуться, но эльфка крепко схватила ее за плечо:

— Не дергайся! Неделю только на животе спать теперь будешь. И надо было тебе с ней драться, зачем к ней полезла? Она ж бешеная.

— Она сама напросилась, — прошептала София. — Будет теперь знать, как лезть ко мне.

— А зачем про нее не сказала?

София вспомнила, как встретила Малену, нервно ломающую руки у ворот, когда вышла посмотреть, кого же несут из леса после ее испуганных криков — призрака или все-таки человека? Вся правая скула и подглазье эльфийки, наверное, от удара самой Софии, превратились в сплошной синий кровоподтек. Лицо Малены — худое, сильное, замкнутое, спокойно-ненавидящее — подтверждало догадки Софии: не сдастся, не прекратит свои попытки задеть и горя с ней она, София, еще нахлебается.

— Не сказала, потому что уже свое получила.

— Это ты ее так разукрасила?

— Я, — деловито произнесла София, и Дэрэ догадалась, что она улыбается.

— Что же она такого тебе сказала?

— Если еще раз скажет — вырву язык или ненароком прибью собственными руками.

Дэрэ выдохнула и даже как-то грустно, потому что ей было тяжело видеть царапины и синяки на теле своей названной дочери.

— Такая красивая… — задумчиво проговорила эльфка, как можно аккуратнее прижимая полотенчико к ушибу, — а такая глупая. Не лезь к Малене, заклинаю тебя, Софка. Она, — тут Дэрэ понизила голос почти до шепота, — говорят, из скоя’таэлей. А тебе надо с преступницей и наркоманкой якшаться? Себе дороже.

— Тот, вон, тоже был из этих, — София сделала неопределенный жест рукой и злорадно усмехнулась, — а теперь где? У Лоредо.

— Если бы он был в сознании, он бы им живым не дался и за собой бы унес тех, кто этого достоин, — поучительно ответила Дэрэ. — Это же Киаран.

— Кто?

— Правая рука Йорвета, того самого, чьими розыскными грамотами ты от жары спасаешься. Если Йорвет сжигает деревни, Киаран подкидывает хворост. Йорвет мучает жертв, Киаран их держит, чтобы раньше времени не померли или не дергались. Я же рассказывала, — обиженно выдала эльфка.

— Я не все могу запомнить.

— Софка… — начала тихо Дэрэ, — пожалуйста, больше с Маленой — ни слова.

— Не виновата я, что у нее поганый язык, я ей такие слова больше не спущу. Она ж меня затрахала совсем. Если она что-то скажет, я ее точно убью, суку.

Эльфка разочарованно выдохнула и хотела снова начать поучать, как на площади раздался крик, полный пьяной радости и удали: «Хороший эльф — мертвый эльф! Киарана на сук!». 

Дэрэ и София переглянулись, и эльфка первой отвела взгляд.

— Его я тоже заткну, если попросишь, — неожиданно проговорила София.

— Боги с тобой, дуреха, не надо… 

Она хотела что-то еще добавить, как внезапно в комнату влетела Маня, одна из любимых и самых дорогих проституток Гарвены, и, встав прямо в дверях, тяжело дыша от стремительного подъема наверх, объявила:

— Мадам зовет всех к себе. Немедля. Софка, — она прищурила свои черные бесстыжие глаза, — тебе и достанется!

Дэрэ кинула в нее тряпкой, но та проворно извернулась:

— Сгинь, Маня! 

Маня показала язык и, хлопнув дверью, была такова.

— Ты ее не слушай, — нежно проговорила Дэрэ, помогая Софии надеть рубаху. — Она много любит поговорить. Гарвена на тебя не злится, не каждый же лень в лесах самого Киарана встретишь, а тут ты даже помогла его скрутить. Скоро и Йорвета поймают — вообще хорошо заживем!

София выпрямилась и недоверчиво поглядела на свою любимую проститутку, слово «подруга» после случая с Тиффани она боялась употреблять понапрасну. 

— Смотри, похожа на мальчишку-эльфа, — рассмеялась Дэрэ. — Пошли!

На Софии действительно по-озорному болтались безразмерные зеленые брюки и клюквенного цвета рубаха из крепкого льна, так как платье, в котором она прибежала еле живая от страха, было практически полностью испорчено, а новое выдавать мадам наотрез отказалась.

Удивительно, как изменилась жизнь во флотзамском борделе мадам Гарвены! Совсем недавно она чувствовала себя полноправной хозяйкой, все девочки ей без лишних слов подчинялись, работа шла ряд рядом, сообща делили и радость, и горе, и во всем быту сказывалась большая, долголетняя слаженность — последняя новенькая к ним приехала года три назад. Словом, это была крепко спаянная семья, а с появлением Софии все переменилось.

Первой откололась Дэрэ; она проводила все свободное время с Софией, с ней только охотно разговаривала и занималась то чтением, то вышиванием и шитьем, и было все чаще похоже, что о чем-то она крепко горюет. Но ни с кем из девочек, ни тем более с мадам Гарвеной она ни разу и словом не обмолвилась, никому не пожаловалась и всячески скрывала, что ее терзает. 

Про Маню и говорить было нечего: совсем не та она стала, как увидела Софию однажды танцующей в таверне в первую ее неделю пребывания. Все чаще она огрызалась Гарвене, на стражников и Лоредо и вовсе внимания не обращала, злилась постоянно без причины и вообще держала себя так, будто бы доживала она в борделе мадам свои последние дни, а потому уже дней десять не работала.

Отдалилась даже Маргарита, одна из самых первых девушек. Она не проявляла открытого неповиновения, но всякую работу, которую приходилось ей выполнять, делала с видимой неохотой; внешне стала как-то замкнутой, отчужденной и редко после той самой ночи с Мироном и Альфонсом слышался ее беззаботный смех.

— Итак, — Гарвена обвела всех своими старческими, почти выцветшими глазами и остановилась на Софии, которую Дэрэ упорно прятала за своим плечом, — как все здесь знают, наш бравый свинорыл Лоредо поймал Киарана, разбойника, душегубца, мясника. Скоро он пойдет по душу Йорвета и тогда, — она стукнула кулаком по деревянному столу, — тогда мы все тут преотличненько заживем. Но сегодня у нас тоже праздник! Лоредо пригласил нас всех к себе в резиденцию. Мы от подарков сучьих выродков не отказываемся, берем по дешевке, но даром не даемся. София, ты остаешься здесь. Следи за всем.

— А чего эть ее здесь ставим? Лоредо на нее глаз положил небось, разговору сколько было! Пусть его сама и ублажает! — встряла Маня.

Софии захотелось пригвоздить ее одним лишь взглядом, но Маня упорно на нее не смотрела. 

— Ты мне давай тут покомандуй, сука поблудная, — беззлобно ответила Гарвена. — София мне золовка. Я мужу за ней глядеть условилась. 

— Дык она красавица, пужай заработает нам денег-то! Мне платья нужны новые, исподнее все рваное, — продолжала жаловаться Маня. 

— Какая же ты… — хотела начать осуждающе Дэрэ, даже чуть подаваясь вперед, как мадам перебила ее:

— София, слышала? Сшей Мане платье и трусы. Кому еще нужно что?

— Пускай мне шляпку сделает, красную такую, — подала голос Маргарита.

— А мне нужны штанцы. Софка, слышишь, вот как у тебя! Только чуть покороче, ты ж высоченная, как сосна!

— И мне штанишки не помешают. Сшей, ладненько?

София прикрыла глаза — работы с непривычки, хотя она уже научилась выкраивать простенькие сорочки, недели на две, а то и на все три. 

— Поняла все? — спросила Гарвена, и ей оставалось только обреченно кивнуть. — А теперь приведите все себя в порядок, чтоб все изо всех щелей благоухало, как от роз, мигом! София! Останься. Присядь, — она похлопала по кровати рядом с собой и присела с ней же, — София, послушай. С тобой же Малена была тогда?

— Да, — проговорила с осторожностью она.

— С Маленой больше не разговаривай. Она злопамятная, мать ее, сука та еще. Поняла?

— Я что, маленькая что ли? Что же вы меня все учите жизни-то?

— Наши харчи ешь? В моем доме живешь? Воздухом по моей прихоти дышишь? Так забудь про тех, кто тебя родил и воспитал. Я теперь тебе указ и наказ, поняла, — и гаденько, как умеют только старухи, улыбнувшись, проговорила, зная, как это ненавистно ей, — Софка?

София дернулась, вскочила на ноги и вылетела из комнаты. Маня тут же расхохоталась из дальнего угла, но, завидев, как она смотрит на нее, быстро скрылась за ширмами.

— Что тебе мадам сказала? — Дэрэ встретила ее обеспокоенно, сидя перед зеркалом и приглаживая черные короткие волосы щеткой. — Про Малену? — догадалась она по лицу Софии. — Она больше тебя на этой земле прожила, послушай ее. Малена еще молодая, буйная, а ты куда лезешь-то? Вроде у тебя ума-то побольше, чем у нее.

Она не видела, как София хотела крикнуть, что Малена ее за сородича не считает, что она ненавидит ее так же, как и стражников, как и Маню, как и саму Софию, поэтому продолжила:

— Ты с девчонок мерки сними, особенно с этой, — Дэрэ мотнула головой, имея в виду Маню, — а то еще орать начнет, будто бы на себя шила. Не скучай, ладно? Если что — сразу к трактирщику, за его стол и ни звука. Поняла?

— Поняла, — с неохотой отозвалась София, садясь на кровать. — Все тело болит. Если я посплю, ничего же не будет?

— Не думаю. Я тебя тогда снаружи запру, ладно?

София кивнула и еле-еле улеглась на бок, но позвоночник начало простреливать, и она с видимым трудом перевернулась на живот. 

— Софка, а у тебя когда последний раз кровь шла?

— Месяца три назад, — подсчитала в уме София. — Она у меня нерегулярная. Это нормально.

— Как так? 

— Ну, то идет три недели, то не идет полгода, — она махнула рукой. — Ладно, Дэрэ, иди уже.

Эльфка заботливо накрыла ее простыней и, потрогав лоб, убедившись, что все в порядке, вышла, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

На площади через мгновение раздалась веселая музыка и стала слышна пьяная бравада кметов и стражников. Из разговора торговцев рыбой на утреннем аукционе за сельдь она поняла, что Киарана пытали всю ночь и что те крики, которые были ошибочно ею приняты за рык накеров и эндриаг, по-настоящему принадлежали ему. София не пытала к пленному разбойнику ни жалости, ни простого человеколюбия, однако методы и наклонности Лоредо и его прихвостней не одобряла — казнил бы и дело с концом, зачем же пытать, будить среди ночи визгом.

Эльфы, по рассказам Дэрэ, дрались с людьми ожесточенно, хотя по всем признакам были уже на краю гибели. И, пожалуй, они сами чувствовали это не хуже, чем люди, а может, даже и лучше, потому что в большей степени — на собственной шкуре. Откровенно говоря, в том порыве, с каким в последние годы скоя’таэли налетали на деревни и села, было, кроме всего прочего, и озлобление, вызванное собственной усталостью, и нетерпеливое недоумение: когда же кончатся головы проклятых захватчиков, когда же они все утонут в море, когда же настанут вечный мир и свободное существование, про которые твердили им уже не первое столетие?

— Свободный мир, блять, — прохрипела София в подушку, вытирая щеку от капающей слюны — ей было очень неудобно лежать на животе.

Кто бы объяснил им, что никогда не будет ни свободного мира, ни свободного существования. Уйдут люди, сгинут в море на кораблях — они снова найдут кого-то, кого можно жечь, убивать, насиловать, пытать. 

— Расисты хуевы, — София не выдержала — села на кровати, взбила подушки и аккуратно прислонилась к изголовью.

Прислушалась — не болит. 

— Хорошо-то как.

София подумала о том, с каким бы удовольствием она сейчас бы разукрасила лицо Малены. Чтобы больше не смела ни глядеть на нее, как на какую-нибудь тварь, и чтобы с Дэрэ считалась. 

Она снова поглядела в излюбленное окно. После бурной грозы, которая продолжалась целый день и успокоилась только под раннее утро, небо было будто бы из голубого сатина, по-летнему шли на юг белые редкие барашковые облака. 

— Ягодка! — елейно прощебетали за окном, и София усмехнулась. — Ягодочка! 

Она кое-как свесила ноги, распрямилась и, придерживая поясницу одной рукой, доковыляла до распахнутых настежь ставень. 

— Выдумаешь еще вариацию «ягодки» — выслушаю, — она еле смогла согнуться, чтобы увидеть смешную шляпку Лютика.

— Ягодусечка? — он прищурился, а спустя мгновение расхохотался, обнажая стройный ряд белых зубов. — София, душенька. Я слышал о тебе и Малене, а также об этом душегубце Киаране. Наша общая знакомая прошептала мне, что ты больна, — он выудил изо спины огромный белый сверток, — если пустишь — буду рад.

— Вытянуть не смогу, — ответила София. — Мне даже стоять очень тяжело. Спина болит.

— Не, — протянул довольно Лютик. — В этот раз прятаться не надо. Я забегу из таверны, как честный гражданин.

— Забегай, кажется, Дэрэ забыла запереть. Я здесь одна совсем.

— Так поэтому я и пришел, — он деловито подмигнул, осмотрелся и, подняв вверх ладонь, выпалил, — Секунда!

София оттолкнулась от окна, зажмурившись от простреливающей боли, и поплелась обратно на кровать. Ей было радостно, что Лютик ее решил навестить и даже что-то ей приготовил. «Наверняка», — думала она озлобленно, — «Малене он такое не делает».

С Маленой надо было что-то немедленно решать. Они обе были невероятно красивы, и на этой почве никто из них не мог взять вверх над соперницей, а также невероятно упрямы, но если София умела и хотела в этой борьбе отступить и не принимать это отступление за собственное поражение, потому что уже была в подобных ситуациях, то эльфка, которая казалась ей младше себя, обладала чересчур крутым норовом.

— София, ягодулечка, — дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился светозарный Лютик. — Мамзель, вы очень плохо выглядите. Так сильно досталось от Малены?

— Ты ее рожу сегодня видел?

— Это ты? — ужаснулся Лютик, театрально хватаясь за камзол в районе сердца.

— Я, — и София снова улыбнулась: сколько она на своем веку передралась в вонючих туалетах с такими же моделями, сколько раз она дралась на вечеринках — и не счесть.

— Тогда это точно поднимет тебе настроение, ягодка. За хороший удар и за душегубца-романтика, — бард развернул на постели сверток: на тряпке оказался козий сыр, шесть аккуратно порезанных кусочков хлеба, помидоры, два свежих больших огурца и три штучки еще не совсем созревших клубничек. — Вот эти, — он ткнул в ягоды, — полностью тебе. Я уже ел. Остальное — пополам.

Он пододвинул табурет и уселся рядом с ней, а потом, будто бы о чем-то вспомнив, метнулся из комнаты и вернулся уже с большим кувшином кислого молока. 

— Не вино, но сейчас день — зачем хмелеть раньше времени. Раньше праздника.

София кивнула головой, молча соглашаясь с доводами барда.

— Я тут придумал одну историю, — начал Лютик, начиная жевать сыр с хлебом. — Послушать хочешь?

— А почему я?

— Ну, не твоим же подругам ее рассказывать в зародыше. Ты посоветуешь, — он начал разъяснять и чем дольше объяснял, тем сильнее раздражался, — поймешь, где плохо, а где хорошо. А я потом закончу и на суд представлю уже готовую. Будешь слушать?

— Играй, — пожала плечами София, подтянув к себе одну ногу, потому что спина тогда не так явственно ныла, и пихая в рот помидор с сыром. 

— Мелодия давно готова. Ты не ее будешь слушать, а идею.

— Идею? Сюжет?

— Сюжет, — закивал Лютик, отпивая молоко. — Слушай. Жил был князь. Пусть это будет Офир. Знаешь же такую страну? Хорошо, хорошо. Отлично. Так вот. Была у него жена. Узнал о ее неверности, зарубил. Горевал, горевал и поехал к своему брату. Горем поделюсь, мол, легче станет. Приехал к брату-визирю, все ему рассказал, они погоревали, помянули покойницу, и тут выясняется, что и жена брата — неверная горгулья. Они убивают ее и разочаровываются во всех женщинах. Приезжает князь обратно к себе во дворец и думает: «Буду брать по одной прекрасной девственнице каждую ночь, а потом на рассвете казнить». Так и продолжалось несколько месяцев, пока он не взял к себе дочь одного мудреца. И она ночью ему после всех любовных утех стала сказочки рассказывать. Но тут начинает рассветать, а она ему, мол, извините, не могу дорассказать — утро. Ну, князь решает, ладно, сказка — жуть, какая интересная, на рассвете завтра казню. Но девица была умная и хитрая, и каждая ее сказка цеплялась за другую. Так и прошло в рассказах тысяча и одна ночь, и князь сжалился над своей женой, потому что знал, что она чистая, добродетельна, к тому же мать его троих детей. Как тебе, ягодка?

София смотрела на него то ли удивленно, то ли с негодованием — Лютик не мог точно определить, что на лице ее написано, но на лице и не обязательно должно быть все написано так, чтобы другой человек обо всем догадался.

На самом деле именно в этот момент София поняла — все настоящее. И смерть настоящая, и рассказы о чародейках чистая правда, и эти ужасные монстры жрут людей и падаль на самом деле. Она боялась себе в этом признаться уже несколько дней, но новый сюжет Лютика будто бы пыльным мешком по голове треснул, и София больше не могла противиться здравому смыслу.

— Очень… красиво… — прошептала она, вмиг делаясь сосредоточенной и грустной.

— Что ягодка, думаешь, чересчур кровожадно?

София почувствовала пустоту и холод в теле, как будто все из нее выкачали, и тошноту, как от многодневного голода.

— Ягодка? — обеспокоенно проговорил Лютик, испугавшись. — С тобой все хорошо? Помидор кислый?

— Лютик, а ты можешь мне помочь?

— С чем?

— Мне нужно надеть платье, а у меня вся спина болит. Поможешь?

— Ты чего задумала, ягодка? — бард потянулся к ее плечу, но понял, что схватившись может причинить ей ненужную боль.

— Меня Лоредо пригласил, я хочу к нему.

— К Лоредо? Сейчас? — Лютик скривился и даже почти что сплюнул, — У него там твои подруги и всякая пьянь и падаль, навроде Димитра. Ягодка, не ходила бы туда. 

— Лютик, — серьезно осекла его София, — ты поможешь?

— Помогу, конечно. Но знай — не одобряю. Даже доведу до ворот к нему, но не одобряю, — закончил он, будто бы имел над ней власть. — Где платье?

— В первом ящике шкафа. Такое, темно-желтое.

Это было самое любимое платье Дэрэ и единственное платье, понравившееся самой Софии без всяких оговорок. 

— О, глубокое… декольте, — заметил Лютик, рассматривая его в руках и отмечая чрезмерную аккуратность в вышивке рукавов.

— Такое мне и надо, — София лихо, одним точным движением через голову сняла рубаху и тут же скрутилась в клубок от боли.

— Может, не надо? — предложил бард, смотря на высокую девичью грудь подруги, которую она не прятала от него, ибо не стеснялась.

— Надо, давай, надевай.

Она еле вытянула руки вверх, присаживаясь на край кровати, чтобы Лютику было удобнее. Они провозились недолго, в конце концов, у него имелся большой опыт, как в раздевании женщин, так и в помощи им с утра создания нового туалета, но его пугала синяя спина Софии, плотно сжатые губы, говорившие о каком-то тяжелом для нее самой решении, и неожиданная перемена в настроении. 

— Помоги снять брюки, — она расшнуровала их, и ему оставалось только потянуть вниз. — Спасибо, Лютик. Все завязал?

— Завязал, — обреченно выдохнул он, жалостливо следя за тем, как она садится перед зеркалом.

— Лютик, подожди внизу, ладно? — София трясущимися руками взяла пудреницу Дэрэ.

Бард кинул напоследок обеспокоенный взгляд на новообретенную подругу и вышел, не прикрывая дверь. Он успел заказать у трактирщика две кружки пива и даже отщипнул пару кусочков утки в медовом соусе у краснолюда-ремесленника и его брата-кузнеца, втянув их в бессмысленную болтовню о лучших игроках в гвинт, как увидел спускающуюся по лестнице Софию, совершенно прекрасную в этом темно-желтом платье с этими белыми расшитыми руками и этим глубоким декольте; на ее лице не было и тени усталости от вчерашних побоев, в жестах скользила полная уверенность в собственной красоте и неотразимости, но с легким оттенком девичьего кокетства. 

— Лютик, — она строго оглядела его новоявленных собутыльников, удовлетворенно улыбнулась, заметив в их глазах полное благоговение, и схватила за рукав, — пойдем.

«Такую бабу охамутал, не педрила, а ты педрила-педрила, да раз ж такая баба будет с такими путаться?» — донеслось им вслед.

— Ягодка, куда же ты такая красивая направляешься? На плаху к Лоредо? Не надо, ягодка, я даю тебе слово, если что — я вступлюсь за тебя, — утомленные, красные глаза сверкали на бледном лице Лютика, а на лице читалось выражение равной готовности и совершить что угодно, если София прикажет, и сейчас же убежать отсюда, если разрешит.

— Послушай, Лютик, — она остановилась перед воротами и накинула на голову молочно-белую шаль, — я тебя жить не учу, и ты меня не учи. Понял?

— Да я ж, ягодка…

Она отошла от него, не дав до конца закончить мысль, и, приветливо улыбнувшись одному из стражников, сладко, с придыханием проговорила:

— Меня Лоредо Бернард ждет.

— Дык… — засомневался стражник, почесав затылок, и Лютик понял, что Лоредо ее не ждал в этот день, и что мадам Гарвена оставила ее специально одну в борделе, чтобы она не попадалась коменданту на глаза, а сейчас София, пренебрегая всем оказанным ей добром, самовольно шла в руки такого ублюдка, как Лоредо.

Лютик подумал, что женскую долю ему никогда не понять и с болью, которая выпадает на нее, никогда не смириться.

— Он ее не приглашал! — вскричал бард, предприняв последнюю попытку.

Та резко обернулась, глаза ее сверкнули.

— Хватит ревновать! — и тут же, будто бы случайно сняв шаль с головы, прижалась грудью к стражнику, — Ну, пожалуйста, не заставляй Лоредо ждать.

Он отшатнулся, сглотнул, несколько раз сморгнул и, махнув рукой, начал открывать ворота.

— Если чего — несдобровать тебе, Софка, сам прирежу, — пообещал стражник.

— Он тебе еще спасибо скажет, — она снова накинула шаль на голову и юркнула за дверь.

Лютика она больше в тот день не видела, но зато глядела на столпившихся за картами людей Димитра, их волчьи, опасные глаза казались совсем бешеными в отблесках лампадок — вечерело, и они, чтобы разглядеть масти, подносили к столу огонь. На ком-то из них, София не стала разглядывать на ком именно, взлетев на галерею резиденции, сидела Маргарита и жеманно хохотала, хотя было видно, что ей совершенно не смешно. 

София отвернулась, приоткрыла дверь и первым делом увидела Лоредо, стоящего к ней спиной, и он, будто бы почувствовав ее взгляд, обернулся.

— София? — не то рад был, не то удивлен.

— Комендант? — она осмелела, зашла и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Какими судьбами, Гарвена наплела, что ты упала тогда, когда этот сучий выродок на тебя напал, и теперь лежишь, как кисейная баба, встать не можешь, — он подошел к ней почти вплотную и недвусмысленно посмотрел на грудь. 

— Я, — начала осторожно София, — пришла, чтобы отметить с тобой, — она попробовала фамильярничать, потому что чувствовала, как ему хотелось этого. — Отметить, что ты поймал Киарана, убийцу, который отравляет тебе жизнь. И жизнь всех горожан.

Лоредо положил свою руку ей на бедро и, чуть помолчав, проговорил стоящему позади него купцу:

— Завтра закончим. Нужно уважать желания дам.

— Как скажешь. Миледи, — Арнольт Малигер, который, в отличие от всех остальных купцов, жил прямо у Лоредо под крышей, чем вызывал пересуды у всех проституток об их родстве, раскланялся и вышел в соседнюю комнату, оставив Лоредо и замеревшую Софию наедине.

Комендант молчал, а она не смела нарушить тишину первой, только выжидала, как кошка, готовая к прыжку.

— Если со мной останешься, завтра весь город узнает, под кем ходишь.

— И что? — удивленно спросила его София, как будто бы это совершенно ее не волновало.

— Если все так, значит, что будешь моей. Только без обязательств с моей стороны, не жена ведь.

София опустила голову, чтобы Лоредо не увидел, как она нервно кривит губы в усмешке и закрывает глаза.

— А мне все равно, просто ты… ты понравился мне, — сказала она и тут же сама поцеловала его.


	4. Я не поняла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> София не понимает, что есть сон, что реальность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Он бы приставал ко мне, я б ушла.  
> Он бы зарыдал, я бы улыбнулась.  
> Вот таки дела.  
> Да, он бы мой ответ месяц дожидался,  
> Я б его до паники довела.  
> Верка Сердючка и Виа Гра — Я не поняла

Это случилось через две недели.

Несмотря на то, что после первой ночи София к своему ужасу и к самолюбивой радости Лоредо обнаружила кровь, теперь она каталась, как сыр в масле, живя у него за пазухой и пользуясь всеми благами своего нынешнего статуса. Впрочем, ее выигрышное положение не только улучшило престиж заведения мадам Гарвены (ходили слухи, что стражники и особо зажиточные кметы особо прекратили измываться над девочками) и позволило местным купцам ходить к ней на поклон, одаривая разнообразными безделушками от сережек из горного хрусталя до шелковых летних платков на голову, которые София диковинно завязывала на шее, но и обозлило на нее и проституток обитателей квартала нелюдей — а все из-за слухов о пристрастиях коменданта к эльфийским девушкам и вполне нескрываемого его расистского поведения. 

И все-таки главной проблемой, почему-то, стала Маня.

Она сделалась совсем лентяйка, все время искала отговорки, как бы не работать, огрызалась Гарвене пуще прежнего и еще больше измывалась над Софией — изводить ее стало для нее огромным удовольствием. Когда она заходила к Дэрэ в комнату и заставала ее не одну, а за работой вместе с Софией, то поначалу коротко спрашивала, кивая на выкройки мужской рубахи:

— Шьешь?

София кивала:

— Шью. А тебе что?

— Шей, шей, дура, а он тебе морду за это разукрасит.

Дэрэ устало закатывала глаза и начинала громко кричать:

— Маня, отвяжись! Иди отсюда! Тебя еще не хватало!

— За что? — спрашивала София, хитро прищуриваясь и зная, что Маня все выдумывает, и от того, что никак она не могла эту поганую девку заставить рыдать, Маня злилась еще больше:

— Да за просто так. Он же такой кобель — побьет да не скажет за что. Синей, как метал ходить будешь. Дура, ты, Софка. Лучше б у Гарвены сидела и чирикала, а теперь кто тебя замуж-то возьмет, порченную. 

Дэрэ кидалась в нее тряпками, цветами, книжками, один раз даже вазу со злости разбила, а Маня все никак не успокаивалась.

Наблюдая в собственном борделе за склоками, ранее никогда практически не возникавшими, Гарвена однажды проснулась в середине ночи в холодном поту с одной только мыслью, что Маня собралась выходить замуж, так как помимо издевательств над Софией и ругани с Дэрэ, она часто пропадала в Биндюге и возвращалась оттуда то веселая, то злая, как черт. Гарвена прежде не препятствовала свадьбам девушек и не брала даже выкуп за их содержание, но потеря Мани прилично бы сказалась на их общем доходе, хоть та и не работала в полную силу уже почти три недели. Мадам погрузилась в светлое отчаяние: радовала новая будущая жизнь Мани и страшила своя собственная — все менялось, и она не могла на это повлиять.

Однако предположения Гарвены впоследствии оказались совершенно неверными. 

В тот злополучный день Маня заявилась к Дэрэ с петухами, когда та еще даже не привела себя в порядок и сладко спала с Софией в обнимку. 

— Маня, уйди, — прошептала поначалу эльфийка, но завидев лицо Мани, которое было чернее тучи, сразу же присела на кровати и растолкала Софию. — Что случилось? Альфонсо?

— Нет, — Маня присела аккуратно с краю, поправила свою расшитую красными нитками белоснежную блузку и выжидающе посмотрела на Дэрэ, которую невероятно сильно поразила перемена в ней: щеки осунулись, ключицы были плотно обтянуты кожей, под глазами залегли глубокие морщины. 

— Что с тобой? Маня, все хорошо? 

— Да, ты чего? — проговорила испуганно София.

Маня сглотнула и скороговоркой проговорила:

— Девочки, горе у меня — болезнь… Тут один купец проезжал, помните, весь из себя черный, вот он и наделил меня…

— Черт, — только выговорила София, Дэрэ же горестно всплеснула руками:

— Допрыгались…

— Допрыгались, — повторила Маня жалобно, как ребенок. — Жаловаться не на кого, сам выбрал… Со страху я сама не своя была. К Анешке заходила, она и говорит — люэс. Я ей говорю, мол, лечи, я денег дам, сама в долг возьму. Она такая: нету лечения, только могу отсрочить все, а все равно не вылечишься. А я ей: лечи, денег не пожалею. Ну, она там наколдовала чегось, а потом, оказывается, ничего не вышло. Крови было — с обоз. Я што ж, — Маня подняла свои глаза на Софию, — я тут чегось хотела сказать. Анешка сказала, что к эльфам такая зараза не пристает, а к людям — запросто. В общем, с этого дня буду жрать из отдельной посуды. Мне тебя, Софка, жалко. Ты из нас самая молодая, тебе еще жить и жить, если Лоредо не прибьет. Зачем помирать, коли времени навалом. Это я, вон, и пожила, и аристократишкам послужила, и водки попила на своем веку.

— Господи, Маня, да мы вылечим тебя, тут же чародейки есть, — София хотела дотронуться до нее, но Маня тут же холодно отстранила ее жестом руки.

— Ты, поди, свищи чародейку-то. Небось пока приедет, я как раз и помру.

— Что же делать собралась? — Дэрэ, закрыв рот руками, силилась не плакать.

— Я вот ходила к Анешке, все думала, что делать-то. А зараз и решила: руки наложу на себя.

— Господи! — снова воскликнула София.

— Да ты чего! Софка права, найдем чародейку. Сейчас купцу скажем, а он кого-нибудь и пришлет. Или я сама отплыву, приведу ее, поди Вызима всего ничего отсюда — неделя пути. За две недели-то ничего не сделается с тобой, ты чего, Маня. Жить не хочешь? — спросила плачущим голосом Дэрэ.

Глаза Мани сверкнули, а она сама сделалась еще мрачнее:

— Надоело мне все! Понятно? Нет у меня никого, вон, у тебя хоть Софка появилась. А у меня ни тут, ни в Каэдвене. Пользовали тут, как хотят. А мне-то хотелось другого! А теперь все одно! Так-то, поняла? — а потом, чуть помолчав, добавила. — Но я не сразу на себя руки наложу. А вы Гарвене не говорите, а то она поначалу рассердится, выгонит, а потом будет просить вернуться, а все там и узнают, пальцем показывать будут… Кому я такая сдамся! Нет, лучше в омут.

Дэрэ потерла мокрые глаза ладонями.

— Договорились? — снова сказала Маня, вставая с постели.

— Хорошо, — ответила тихо София, уставившись невидящим взглядом в окно. 

На утро, когда она проворно расставила в еще не открывшей таверне на столе картофельный суп, квашенную капусту и кислое молоко с помидорками и огурчиками, Маня явилась к завтраку последняя, села с краю. На ней не было лица, только ярко-красные глаза блестели в полутьме рассвета. София тут же молча поставила перед ней в отдельной миске суп из чугунного котла, отрезала запекшуюся свинину и вручила деревянную ложку. 

Маргарита, первой заметив, что остальным она наливает, как обычно, в общий чан, удивленно взглянула на нее и спросила:

— А она чегось, нильфка какая-то шо ли? Али аристократка, шо из отдельной посудины жрет теперь?

— Маргарита, молчи! Ешь, давай! — София присела к Дэрэ, отломила кусок хлеба и стала быстро его жевать, заедая супом; руки ее тряслись, но никто этого не заметил.

— Ага, не работает, так еще и зазорно с нами хлебать из одной посуды, понятно, — проговорила насмешливо Гарвена, отправляя в рот помидор. 

— Не зазорно, а низя, — глухо отозвалась Маня, ковыряясь ложкой в супе и стараясь не глядеть на мадам.

— А чегось низя-то? — поинтересовалась Маргарита.

— Болею я. Простуда.

— Это шо ж за простуда такая?

— Такая, что заразна, — ощетинилась Маня. — Анешка сказала, что б ела из отдельной миски, иначе все заболеете.

— Анешка поди много знает, тоже мне чародейка-врачиха нашлась. Чего она заканчивала-то? — возмутилась Гарвена.

Но тут София, разозлившаяся от расспросов мадам и Маргариты, хлопнула по столу рукой и прикрикнула:

— Вот, что вы к ней пристали? Нужно жрать из отдельной посуды — будет жрать. Анешка лучше вас знает, что заразно, а что нет. Я вот болеть не хочу, а вы? Вот, черт же, даже за завтраком от вас покоя нет!

С досады Маргарита зачерпнула ложкой кусок горячей картофелины, обожглась и, выплюнув картофелину нас стол, закричала:

— Вот кто такой горячий суп подает! Софка, тебя ж никто замуж не возьмет, даже накрыть правильно не умеешь!

— А ты бы поменьше языком чесала, — отозвалась Дэрэ. — Может быть на сиськи бы жир и перекинулся.

— Смотри сама на свои, тоже мне, грудастая нашлась!

Трактирщик, протиравший последний стол у окна, хотел было громко рассмеяться, но заметив, как серьезны были лица, несмотря на перебранку, Софии, эльфки и Мани, отвел взгляд и пошел проверять скотину, дабы ненароком не навлечь на себя бабий гнев. 

Для Софии дни после страшного известия о болезни Мани перестали пролетать так же стремительно, как и прежде, а начали растягиваться в хаосе бесцветных событий: она ходила на аукцион рыбы, торговалась за мясо и ткани, как последняя скупердяйка, накрывала на стол, стирала исподнее и простыни с наволочками, заходила каждый вечер к Лоредо и даже пару раз у него во дворе сталкивалась с Маленой, с которой они даже не перекидывали и словом, только смотрели волком друг на друга. И ей было так невыносимо тоскливо, что пару раз она даже плакала украдкой от бессилия у озера, когда застирывала пятна на платьях, — на нее совершенно не похоже. Она уже даже не узнавала себя в зеркалах, потому что на нее смотрела уставшая и измученная женщина с бесцветными, когда-то зелеными глазами, а не молодая модель с дерзкой ухмылкой и кошачьим прищуром. 

София хорошо помнила, как высоко стояло солнце и щипало глаза от алюминиевой синевы неба в тот день: сначала, по утру, накормив всех завтраком, она решилась зайти к Анешке, не сказав ни слова ни Дэрэ, ни Мане.

Деревенская ведьма встретила ее, будто бы ждала еще со вчерашнего дня.

— Ну? — спросила коротко Анешка, а потом, устыдившись своего грубого тона, усадила Софию перед собой и, начав потирать сухими пальцами крышку стола, нежно проговорила. — Мане я помочь ничем не могу. Здесь нужны очень редкие ингредиенты, таких не достанешь во Флотзаме или у купцов. Либо могущественная чародейка, а таких сейчас мало. После Соддена мало кто остался на Севере верным простым людям, а не королям.

— А если денег собрать?

— Говорю же: не поможет, — Анешка сжала ее плечо и постаралась заглянуть в глаза. — Но тебе ничего самой не нужно?

София отшатнулась от нее.

— Ты про что?

— Маня сказала, что у тебя кровь не идет. И что ты девственницей была до Лоредо. Может тебе дать кое-что, чтобы ты ребенком ненароком не обзавелась?

— Если кровь даже не идет, откуда там ребенку-то взяться? — спросила насмешливо, чуть истерично София.

— Ты так не шути, лучше держи, — Анешка встала, порыскала по комнате и, найдя нужную склянку, протянула ей, — убьет плод до трех месяцев. Хорошо? Я никому не скажу, что ты здесь была. Маня обидится, а я знаю, что ты только ей добра желаешь.

София долго молча глядела на синие переливы стекла, затем обвела тяжелым взглядом избушку Анешки и, резко выпрямившись, вырвала у нее из рук лекарство. 

— Спасибо, — проговорила она ожесточенно и быстро вышла из дома.

В глазах ее стояла темнота.

Она пришла в таверну с тяжелым сердцем и невероятно хмурым лицом, и трактирщик, увидав ее издали и заметив, как она качаясь поднимается наверх, сделал знак своей дочке, чтобы та отнесла ей в комнату чего попить, но не крепкого, а такого — душу успокоить.

Никого в комнатах София не застала — все работали у Лоредо и встречали новый купеческий караван, поэтому, когда баловница девчушка заглянула к ней с бутылью медовухи, она с вымученной улыбкой встретила ее, сев на кровати и подобрав ноги под себя.

— Воть, от папани.

— Спасибо.

— Почитаете? — спросила она, заглядывая в ее грустные глаза. — Софка, а вы чегось такая грозная, хуже тучи? Последние деньки так ваще, не посмотреть на вас!

София глядела будто бы сквозь нее.

— Эй, Софка? — девчонка потеребила одну свою косичку, легонько дотронулась до ладони Софии и вздрогнула — руки были ледяными. — Вы чегось? Заболели?

— Нет, — отозвалась она глухо. — Оставь меня, ладно? Я хочу одна побыть.

Девчушка нахмурилась, но вышла, зная, что София бы никогда не прогнала ее, не будь на то веской причины. «Влюбилась что ли? Или ребеночка ждет?» — думала она, размахивая косичками, топая по лестнице. Про странное настроение любимой Софии она говорить отцу не стала, по-взрослому смекнув, что это должно было остаться между ними обеими. 

К вечеру собралась гроза, и только она вернула проституток, купцов и кметов назад в таверну. Над Флотзамом стояла бурая туча. Понтар, взлохмаченный ветром, кидал на каменные берега частые волны. Палила сухая молния, давил на виски раскатами гром. Лес выжидающе молчал.

И тут в звенящей тишине раздался нечеловеческий крик Дэрэ, полный ужаса:

— Маня утопилась!

София тут же вскочила, облила весь пол недопитой до конца медовухой и, даже не накинув шали на голые плечи, выбежала на улицу. У берега еле сдерживали стражники рвущуюся изо всех сил Дэрэ, Гарвена безрезультатно, срывающимся от истерики голосом просила кого-то кинуться за нерадивой проституткой и выловить ее, дуреху, из этой реки, а Маргарита и остальные стояли, оцепенев от ужаса, глядя на беснующиеся воды Понтара. 

София легко увернулась от объятий одного из людей Лоредо и, кинувшись было к реке, была перехвачена за талию крепкой рукой самого коменданта и прижата к его груди. 

— Тише, Софка, — прошептал он ей в ухо. — Утопла шлюха.

Она, не слыша ничего и не видя перед собой никого, кроме довольного улыбающегося лица Мани, стала бить его по рукам. Лоредо круто развернул ее лицом к себе и, схватив за плечо одной рукой, а второй все еще придерживая за талию, встряхнул:

— Реви сейчас, поняла?

София всхлипнула и уткнулась носом ему в плечо, жалобно обхватив руками шею.

— Будет тебе, София, будет.

Маню так и не выловили, а на следующий день во Флотзам приехала Шеала де Тансервилль и, узнав от Дэрэ, что опоздала к интересному случаю для своей магической практики, сильно поначалу расстроилась, но как только в водах Понтара, совсем вблизи от Фактории, показался кейран вновь стала весела и общительна, в особенности с проститутками, у которых поселилась и даже иногда обедала. 

А для Софии начались совсем нестерпимые дни. 

Каждая мелочь в таверне и вокруг напоминала о Мане. Воспоминания о ней почему-то было мучительны и совсем неистребимы. София каждый раз, когда видела на ее месте за столом разодетую чародейку, которая с невероятным любопытством рассматривала ее, ощущала колющую боль в сердце и глухой звон в ушах. Ни Дэрэ, ни Гарвена, видя происходившие с ней метаморфозы, заговорить о Мане не решались, и в скором времени разговоры о ней стали негласной запрещенной темой — только однажды Маргарита рассказала, как утопленница крикнула перед смертью надрывно: «Не поминайте лихом!» и ушла под воду. 

Шеала же, с присущим ей умом и тактом, самим женским чутьем понимая, что с заинтересовавшей ее Софией у ней не получится ни разговора, ни приятельского отношения, выжидала, пока золовка мадам с ней заговорит первой. Это случилось вечером в самый знаменательный для всего Флотзама день. София расставляла на столе к ужину ложки и закуски, в перерывах поправляя прическу и прихорашиваясь — сегодня она чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, поэтому хотела удивить Лоредо своим видом и выпить с ним вина перед тем, как он снова нанюхается фисштеха и заберется на нее. Шеала, верно угадав ее настроение еще с утра, первой подошла к столу.

— Я слышала, — начала чародейка, разглаживая складки своего платья, — что ты не из этих краев.

— Не из этих, — ответила спокойно София, садясь перед ней и надкусывая свежий огурец. — А что такое?

— У тебя нет в роду эльфийской крови? 

София сощурилась и с присущей ей наглостью, сложив локти на столе, спросила:

— Больно красива, думаешь? Ну, так, красивее тебя — это факт.

Шеала, казалось, совсем не смутилась:

— Я просто спрашиваю, интересно. И за языком следи, я же чародейка, в конце концов. Глядишь, и в лягушку превращу.

— Испугала… Нет, в роду эльфов не было. Я чистокровная человечина.

Поведя плечом, чародейка усмехнулась:

— У всех в роду есть эльфы, только как далеко — нужно еще подумать.

— Значит, я такая исключительная. У меня их нет. Точка.

София отломила кусок хлеба, зачерпнула ложкой куриный суп.

— А чем ты занимаешься здесь? — спросила снова Шеала, незаметно глазами оценивая ужин: смотрелось прилично, тем более, говорили, что София только с каждым разом только совершенствовалась в готовке.

— Ничем. Пока с Гарвеной живу. А там — посмотрим. Ты же за кейраном приехала?

— Я не знала, что он такой огромный. Здесь мне помощь будет необходима.

— Думаю, все согласятся тебе помочь. Особенно купцы, сегодня они так орали у Лоредо, я думала, что прям там помру от их визгов. Ора много — дела ноль.

Шеала деловито распрямила спину:

— Посмотрим, как справимся. И куда поедешь после того, как будет свободна река?

— Не знаю, — глухо призналась София. — Много об этом думала, но пока не знаю.

— Кстати, все хочу сказать. Мне нравится, как ты завязываешь на шее платки. Кто тебя научил так ходить? 

— Я сама придумала, — София усмехнулась и даже начала смеяться, обнажая ровный ряд белоснежных зубов. — Тебе действительно нравится?

— Да, это по-новому смотрится. Ленты видела, как завязывают, а платки — нет. 

— Нужно, чтобы яркий был. Тогда красиво получается. А ленты — как ошейник. Будто бы от хозяина отстала. Гавкать еще нужно начать, как раз на собаку будешь походить, — в голосе Софии прозвучало презрение. — Не люблю я их. 

Шеала хотела еще что-то спросить, но тут София поднялась, стряхнула с платья крошки и, схватив со скамьи шаль, вытерев ладонью губы, проговорила:

— Я ушла. Приятного аппетита.

Она накинула шаль на голову, еще раз поправила несколькими движениями прическу и вышла из полупустой таверны под пьяный свист одного из разбойников Лоредо.

На улице стоял свежий вечерний воздух, по улицам медленно от палатки купцов к палатке передвигались люди и нелюди, рассматривая разные финтифлюшки и щупая с видами знатоков разнообразные ткани. 

София юркнула между шатров и хотела прошмыгнуть мимо стражника, как к своему удивлению не обнаружила его на постоянном месте. Дабы умаслить его и окончательно расположить к себе, она часто носила с собой то пастилу, то ирис, а сейчас прихватила сдобную булку с маком и изюмом, поэтому даже расстроилась и хотела уже было самостоятельно закрыть ворота изнутри, как услышала его глухой окрик:

— Софка! Ты шо ли?

— А ты чего не на посту? — изумилась она.

Он шел навстречу, застегивая шнурки на спадавших штанах.

— Да, там, — он безразлично махнул рукой в сторону зарослей можжевельника, — Малену растянули. 

— Что?

Она резко оттолкнула его к стене и побежала на шум возни.

В углу, там, где были уже белели в свете луны отвесные скалы, толпилось с десяток стражников. София, раскидав молча их всех, протиснулась вперед и увидела: голова Малены была завернута в тугую простыню, белеющие ноги она сводила-разводила. Один из всех них, не глядя на товарищей, криво улыбаясь, отошел, уступая место очередному.

— Я сказала: отойди! — София со злостью схватила его за волосы, оттащила от эльфки и пнула в живот ногой.

— Эй, Софка, не чуди! — хохотнул кто-то, подняв руки, показывая, что они безоружны. 

— Отошел, блять, от нее, сука! — она присела перед Маленой и, не сводя глаз с мужиков, поправила трясущимися от страха и отвращения ее взбитую до груди юбку, закрыв ноги. — Я сказала: расходитесь. Нахуй все пошли.

— Софка, уходи — она не твоя шлюха. 

— А ты попробуй заставь, тебе Лоредо-то спасибо не скажет, — огрызнулась она — страх подхлестывал ее, а глаза застилала всепоглощающая ненависть, были бы силы, она бы всех голыми руками разорвала или глотки прогрызла. 

— Да не будет Лоредо из-за какой-то бабы нас пугать, мы пуганные уже, а ты, лучше займи свой рот чем получше!

— Да, — сквозь зубы прошипела София, силясь разглядеть всех в темноте. — Ты ему свою дырку что ли подставишь? Посмотрим, как ему понравится.

Смех оборвался. Она слышала только бешеный стук собственного сердца.

— Вякнешь кому-нибудь, сука эльфская, — убьем, — пообещал кто-то, и София услышала, как они начали расходиться. 

Она дрожащими руками размотала простыню на голове Малены и увидела ее незнакомые, чужие глаза. На левой скуле наливался очередной лиловый синяк.

— Ты? — выдохнула эльфка, почти провыв. — Ты!

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова.

— Уходи же, ну! Уходи, тварь! — крика не получалось, получался не то звериный вой, не то плач.

София все поняла: поднялась и пошла прочь на негнущихся ногах. Но все-таки звериное любопытство толкнуло ее оглянуться: Малена, встав на четвереньки, пыталась унять подламывающиеся от дрожи руки. Качаясь, она поднялась на ноги, и хватаясь то за воздух, то за ветки можжевельника, то за стену, медленно зашагала к выходу. Никто ее не останавливал, казалось бы, про нее все разом забыли — у костра уже раскладывали кости. 

Поднимался ветер, собирался дождь. София чувствовала, что задыхалась. Ей казалось, что сейчас она все забудет, что это всего лишь сон, но тут она открыла дверь к Лоредо и столкнулась взглядом с призраком.

На нее смотрел Киаран.

Поначалу София не поняла, что же ее так удивило: или его невероятная красота, или же то, как он на нее смотрел — остервенело, с презрением, превозмогая боль в сломанных ребрах и руках. 

— Что за…

— А вот и моя баба, эльфское говно, — хохотнул пьяно Лоредо, и София тут же догадалась — обнюхался фисштеха до нее, а значит, сегодня он снова заставит участвовать в его развлечениях. — Нравится? — он схватил ее за локоть и втащил в комнату. — Нравится, я вижу. Такая красивая баба — и моя. Нет у вас таких красивых, как она.

Киаран что-то прохрипел, издевательски не то улыбаясь, не то морщась. София вжалась в Лоредо от страха.

— Тебе уже бабу не испытать, а она моя. Влюблена в меня, — Лоредо ухватил ее за подбородок, мазнул языком по плотно сжатым губам, затем — по щеке, а потом начал выцеловывать шею. — Смотри, сука, когда с тобой разговаривают, — он ударил его по ребрам ногой, Киаран мотнулся в сторону, горделиво вскинул голову, щурясь от заливающей крови глаза и яркого света лампадок. — Так-то лучше. А знаешь, что, София, сегодня я тебе дам выбирать… Ты у меня натерпелась, — Лоредо начал гладить ее щеку большим пальцем, — Скажи: прибьем его сейчас или поиграть еще? Сука не говорит, где его хитрожопый командир засел. Ну, София, что скажешь?

Лоредо начал задирать ей юбку, толкая к столу.

И тут София, совершенно не понимающая, что происходит, что есть сон, а что — выдумка, прошептала ему на ухо:

— Подари мне. Подари эльфа, а я сама им займусь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На четвертой главе Киаран наконец-то появился. А пока меня, наверное, интересовали только зарисовки на базе Тихого Дона лол


End file.
